


White Day

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kagami being a total cutie pie, M/M, Mention of AoKise, Rimming, inappropriate uses of vanilla body lotion, so much consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: After Kagami surprises Kuroko with a present on Valentine's Day, Kuroko decides to give him something special back on White Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's no where near Valentine's Day but hey I can write this whenever the hell I want. 
> 
> I realised I hadn't written anything explicit for Kagakuro before, and considering they're one of my top ships I decided I had to remedy that.

Kuroko stares down at the lumpy item wrapped in red paper in his hands. “You got me a present?” he asks. He looks up at Kagami to see him blushing and looking away.

 

He’s at Kagami’s place to hang out after school (Riko told them to study, but they abandoned that idea a _long_ time ago). Kagami had surprised him by producing the aforementioned gift while Kuroko was in the bathroom.

 

“Well yeah, it’s Valentine’s Day. I had to get you something,” he says.

  


Kuroko smiles. He knows Valentine’s Day is different in America than in Japan, so to Kagami it wouldn’t seem strange at all to be giving a present today. He starts to unwrap the gift, smiling wider when he sees it’s a teddy bear holding a satin red heart that says “I love you”.

  


“Kagami-kun,” he says, beaming at the taller boy. “This is so sweet!” He tugs Kagami over for a kiss.

 

“Shut up,” Kagami grumbles when they separate. He’s blushing deeply and not meeting Kuroko’s gaze. Kuroko just smiles happily. “Want to watch TV?”

 

“Sure,” Kuroko says. Kagami pulls him up like a gentleman, and they settle on the couch, Kuroko hugging his new bear happily as he leans back against Kagami.

 

They continue as normal after that, having little dates (getting burgers and milkshakes at Maji Burger) after school days, hanging out at each other’s houses on weekends, and of course spending pretty much every waking minute of school and practice together. Riko happily comments one day about how cute they are, that’s it’s downright disgusting. Kuroko just smiles because he’s so happy.

 

Things change a little a month later. It’s White Day, and Kuroko has decided to surprise Kagami with his own present. It’s a school day again, and Kuroko invites himself over to Kagami’s apartment after they finish. Kagami has no problem with him being bold and acting as though it’s his second home. He’s always happy to spend time with his boyfriend, and he says so.

 

“So did you have any plans for this afternoon? _Please_ no studying,” Kagami says.

 

Kuroko smiles. “No, nothing like that. But I _do_ have a plan.” He sets his school bag down by the couch and takes off his school jacket.

 

“Oh? What would that be?”

 

“I know you don’t have this in America, so maybe you’ve forgotten,” Kuroko begins.

  


“Yeah?”

 

“It’s White Day today.”

 

Kagami looks at him blankly for a minute. “Oh yeah. I totally forgot about that. So?”

 

Kuroko smiles. “I want to give you a present after what you gave me a month ago.”

 

Kagami smiles a little. “Okay. What’s my present?”

 

Kuroko steps forward, pressing himself against his boyfriend. He pulls him down and whispers against his lips, “Me.” before kissing him. He would consider jumping into Kagami’s arms, but he’s not totally confident in his jumping skills. He’d probably fall and injure himself if he tried, so he settles for tugging Kagami over to the couch.

  


“Wait, Kuroko, what do you mean ‘you’?” Kagami asks.

 

“What it sounds like. Sex.”

 

Kagami splutters. “R-Really? You want to?”

  


Kuroko smiles warmly. “Yes, I want to. Do you?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Kagami says, his eyes wide. “I really want you.”

  


“Good.” Kuroko pulls him into another kiss, guiding Kagami to lean over him.

 

“I have a request though.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“We move to the bed,” Kagami says.

 

Kuroko smiles again. “That would be nice.”

 

Kagami stands and pulls him up again, and he clasps their hands as he leads Kuroko down the short hall to his bedroom.

 

“So, when you said sex, what did you mean exactly?” he asks when they’re sat on his bed.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” Kuroko says calmly.

 

Kagami nearly chokes. “ _Kuroko_!” he whines weakly.

 

“I have to be clear with you,” Kuroko says with an amused smile. “Are you comfortable with that?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I am. But we need… um… stuff for that. I don’t have anything,” Kagami explains awkwardly.

 

“That’s okay, I brought this.” Kuroko pulls a small bottle out of his pocket. Kagami eyes it curiously. “It’s not proper lubrication. Though I’m sure I could buy some without being noticed. It’s just lotion. Vanilla scented too.”

 

“Of course it is,” Kagami laughs. He leans down and kisses Kuroko again. “Uh, condoms?”

 

Kuroko stares at him for a moment. “Perhaps I _should_ have gone to Aomine-kun after all.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“He has plenty of those since he’s dating Kise.”

 

“I _really_ don’t need to know that.”

 

“We can go without for today. I don’t mind so much. You’ll let me use your shower, right?”

 

Kagami is blushing furiously. “O-Of course… Whatever you want…”

 

Kuroko smiles. “Do you want to start?”

 

“Y-Yeah,” Kagami murmurs. He puts his large hands on Kuroko’s shoulders, pushing him down onto his back, and Kuroko shifts a bit to get comfortable. He spreads his legs for Kagami to sit between.

 

Kagami kisses him a little more insistently than usual, and he runs his hands over Kuroko’s body. They’re so big, covering so much of Kuroko as he touches him. He usually hates being small, but with Kagami, it’s kind of nice. He feels like every inch of him is loved. Kuroko sits up when Kagami starts lifting his shirt up, to assist with its removal. Kagami inhales a slow breath and leans down to kiss his chest, light kisses that tickle across his skin. Kuroko lets his eyes slip shut, sighing happily. They fly open when Kagami closes his lips around one of his nipples. He gasps, hands scrabbling in Kagami’s hair as the bud is sucked on and nipped at.

 

“Kagami- _kun_!” he moans.

 

Kagami moans back around his nipple, and his fingers of one hand come up to squeeze and flick over his other one. Kuroko whimpers weakly, his back arching and his stomach pressing against Kagami’s hard abs. Kagami sits back, his lips glistening, and he moves onto Kuroko’s pants. He tugs them down and tosses them off somewhere that Kuroko doesn’t care about, and he starts to palm the pastel haired through his boxers. Kuroko gasps, his hips pushing up into Kagami’s hand. Kagami smiles at him and kisses his stomach, just below his belly button.

 

“Can I take them off?” he asks. Kuroko nods hurriedly. He wants his underwear gone. He wants Kagami’s hands on his skin.

 

Kagami slides his boxers down, letting Kuroko’s cock free. His eyes widen a little at the sight, and he gazes over Kuroko hungrily.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs.

 

Kuroko blushes a little. “Stop.”

 

“No, you’re too gorgeous,” Kagami says, kissing the corner of his lips.

 

“Kagami-kun, touch me, please,” Kuroko asks.

 

Kagami smiles. “Yeah.” He closes his fingers around Kuroko’s cock, stroking him gently, and it feels like heaven, sparks of pleasure shooting through the smaller teen’s body and spreading through his limbs. “Do you want me to stop?” he asks after a minute.

 

“No, but you should,” Kuroko answers breathlessly. There’s beads of sweat sliding down his temples.

 

Kagami smiles as he starts to pull off his own clothes. Kuroko’s eyes widen a little when his underwear comes off, and he momentarily reconsiders. Then he decides he doesn’t care about any pain this will bring. He loves Kagami and he wants every part of him. Kagami leans down to press light kisses to his inner thighs, and he inches higher until his face is buried between Kuroko’s legs. The smaller teen feels a wet press at his entrance, and he flinches slightly and moves to get away from Kagami.

 

“Do you not like it?” Kagami asks, frowning.

 

“I- I do, but-”

 

“Then it’s not a problem.” Kagami smiles at him before diving back down, his hands spreading Kuroko’s cheeks as he licks at his hole again. Kuroko moans loudly, biting onto his fist to keep from making too much noise.

 

“Kagami-kun,” he says, his voice laced with desperation. “You need to stop, or else I’ll-”

 

“Yeah,” Kagami says, sitting up. He licks his lips and Kuroko shivers. He takes the bottle of lotion from Kuroko’s hand. “Can I use this?” he asks.

 

Kuroko smiles. His constant asking for consent is sweet.

 

“Yes, go ahead.”

 

Kagami nods and opens the bottle, squeezing some of the cream onto his fingers. He rubs them together to warm it, then lowers his hand between Kuroko’s legs.

  


“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?”

 

“I will,” Kuroko says. He smiles reassuringly. “But I won’t want you to stop.”

 

Kagami blushes as he gently presses a finger into Kuroko, and one is almost enough given the size. Every part of Kagami is huge, Kuroko thinks idly.

 

“How does it feel?”

  


“It’s a little strange, but it’s nice at the same time,” Kuroko answers honestly. He opens his legs a little wider, feeling slightly embarrassed at the position, but feeling comfortable and safe with Kagami, so he’s okay.

 

Kagami slides a second finger in, gently stretching Kuroko open. His fingers delve deeper, curling slightly and Kuroko sees stars for a moment.

 

“Ahh!” he gasps out.

 

Kagami grins at him. “Did that feel nice?”

  


“Y-Yes,” Kuroko pants. “You seem to know what you’re doing, have you done any of this before?”

 

Kagami blushes. “No, I’ve just looked it up. You can find very detailed instructions in English on the internet.”

 

Kuroko smiles. “How helpful.” He moans again when Kagami swipes against his spot once more. He gently massages the mound of nerves, making Kuroko writhe and shake. “Ka-Kagami-kun,” he says in warning.

 

Kagami gets the idea and slips his fingers out, and Kuroko sighs softly at the sudden empty feeling. It doesn’t last for long though, Kagami is covering himself in more of the vanilla cream and then the tip of his cock is pressing gently at Kuroko’s entrance. He nods encouragingly, and Kagami starts to carefully push in. Kuroko makes a loud cry of pain as he’s entered, Kagami’s cock stretching him far more than his fingers had. His toes curl and he tightens around Kagami, making the taller boy groan.

 

“Kuroko, don’t squeeze so much,” Kagami says. Kuroko nods shakily and tries to relax himself. “You feel amazing,” Kagami murmurs against his lips.

 

Kuroko gives him a weak smile. “Please move, Kagami-kun.”

 

Kagami nods, gently sliding out and back in, starting to work up a slow and steady pace. Kuroko’s teeth clamp down on his bottom lip. It still hurts, but it feels kind of nice too. With each of Kagami’s steady thrusts, he brushes against Kuroko’s spot and it feels amazing. Kagami holds his hips up, fingers digging into his skin hard and probably leaving marks. Kuroko finds he doesn’t care about being bruised at all. He keeps his arms wrapped around Kagami’s neck, one hand fisted in his red hair and tugging slightly with each hit against his prostate. He moves his hand between them to touch himself, but is stopped by Kagami.

 

“Let me,” he says lowly, and the affection in his eyes makes Kuroko melt a little.

 

He lets Kagami take over, moaning softly as those large hands stroke him evenly. Kagami keeps making little groans and gasps as well, and it’s music to Kuroko’s ears. He feels his orgasm building, a tightness in his abdomen and white creeping in on the sides of his vision. He’s so close when suddenly Kagami pulls out of him and sits back, picking his weak body up and pulling him onto his lap.

 

“Ka-gami-kun, I can’t-” Kuroko moans.

 

“Yeah you can, I’ll help.”

 

Kagami thrusts up into him, his strong hands gently lifting Kuroko up and pulling him down again. He’s mostly doing all the work still, but Kuroko rolls his hips as much as he can, gripping onto Kagami’s shoulders for support, his thighs trembling with effort. Kagami starts touching him again, and Kuroko whimpers pitifully, and it doesn’t take him long before he’s coming, his nails digging into Kagami’s shoulders, squeezing around Kagami as his release splashes between them. He sort of folds in on Kagami, draped over his shoulder and unable to move. Kagami lays him down again and pushes into him a couple more times and he comes with a breathy moan, and Kuroko feels warmth filling him. For a moment Kagami just lies on top of him, and Kuroko almost complains about him being heavy but he’s too tired and satisfied to bother. Eventually Kagami gets up, sitting between Kuroko’s legs still, and he gently rubs Kuroko’s thigh.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks.

 

Kuroko smiles sweetly. “Yes, I’m amazing. _You_ were amazing.”

 

Kagami blushes, covering his face. “ _Kuroko_ ,” he whines.

 

The blue haired teen takes his wrists and pulls him down on top of him again, kissing Kagami slowly. “I love you, Kagami-kun,” he whispers.

 

Kagami breathes out a deep breath. “I love you too. You’re incredible,” he says softly, brushing his fingers through Kuroko’s pastel hair that’s now stuck to his face with sweat. “D-Do you want to shower?”

 

“Yes, that would be nice.” Kuroko sits up, feeling awkward from the stickiness between his legs. He looks up at Kagami and smiles. “Do you want to join me?”

 

Kagami blushes deeply again, but he nods fervently. “Yeah. That’d be good.” Kuroko moves to stand up, but Kagami stops him. “Let me carry you. You must be sore after that.”

 

Kuroko narrows his eyes slightly. Kagami’s right, but he isn’t particularly keen on the idea of being carried around like he’s unable to walk for himself. Still, he appreciates the thought. “Just this once,” he says.

 

Kagami grins happily and picks him up, carrying Kuroko bridal style through his apartment. He kisses his cheek as he’s walking, and Kuroko feels a bit like they’re a newly married couple. The thought has him blushing now. So maybe he’s not so opposed to be carried after all.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE SO CUTE AND IN LOVE IT'S GROSS. 
> 
> also u kno kagami has a huge D. just look @ his feet. boi
> 
> Pls let me know if you enjoyed. I thrive off comments and feedback.


End file.
